tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca
|creator(s) = Davey Moore Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Rachael Miller |name = Rebecca |gender = Female |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = Steam Team |basis = SR Unrebuilt West Country/Battle of Britain Class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 4-6-2 |wheels = 18 |top_speed = 105 mph |designer(s) = Oliver V.S. Bulleid |builder(s) = SR Eastleigh or Brighton Works |year_built = 1945-1951 |number = NWR 22 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Rebecca is a large tender engine who originates from the Mainland. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Rebecca first arrived on the Island of Sodor after Henry moved out of Tidmouth Sheds and Sir Topham Hatt wanted another engine to help with Gordon and the Express, though she arrived a day earlier than what Sir Topham Hatt expected and nearly bumped him and Winston off the rails when she tried to stop at Knapford. Her first job was to pull the express, though she caused a small mishap when she accidentally collected Flying Scotsman's passengers at Vicarstown early. After hearing how the other engines mentioned how fast and strong they were, Rebecca decided that she would leave the stations early to prove how she can get things done fast, but this caused a lot of confusion and the passengers got angry. Sir Topham Hatt scolded her at the end of her first day about what was happening, and Rebecca apologised for what she did. Rebecca met Belle, Marion and Harvey and complimented them on their respective special features (Belle's water cannons, Marion's digger and Harvey's crane), only to feel as if she was not special due to not having one. After hearing Duck mention that the crew at the Sodor Steamworks "can do anything", Rebecca went there to get the features fitted on her, but to no avail. Thomas and Marion helped Rebecca realise that complimenting others and making them feel good about themselves is her special quality. When Sir Topham Hatt arrived asking for an engine to take the Troublesome Trucks, Thomas, James and Percy placed the special's responsibilites on Rebecca, leaving the entire Steam Team concerned about their tricks. Contrary to expectations, she pulled them just fine, leaving the trucks confused and Thomas, James and Percy in their own predicaments. She arrived back at Tidmouth Sheds almost bumping Sir Topham off the rails. Personality Despite her large size, Rebecca is shy, but not afraid to stand up for herself and is not intimidated by the older engines. At times, she feels the need to be on the same level as the other engines, which can sometimes make her anxious or overhasty. But despite her insecurities, Rebecca loves to see the best in everyone, and all her friends appreciate her kindness and enthusiasm. She also has the uncanny ability to work with Troublesome Trucks without trouble on the first try, something that confuses even the trucks themselves. Because Rebecca is so willing to see the good in others, she can occasionally be gullible, as shown when she fell for one of Diesel's tricks. Technical Details Basis Rebecca is based on the Southern Railway "West Country" and "Battle of Britain" class (also known as "Light Pacifics"), a class of 4-6-2 tender locomotives designed by Oliver Bulleid and built between 1945 and 1951. These engines were classified as mixed-traffic locomotives when introduced, and used for a wide variety of passenger and goods trains, including famous expresses such as the 'Golden Arrow' and the 'Atlantic Coast Express'. The "West Country" and "Battle of Britain" class engines were smaller and lighter versions of Bulleid's earlier "Merchant Navy" class, originally built with 'air-smoothed' casing, chain-driven valve gear and tenders with tall streamlined sides. Ten unrebuilt members of the class have been preserved, one of them, Blackmoor Vale on the Bluebell Railway, and another, Winston Churchill at the National Railway Museum. Another preserved member of the class, Swanage, appeared in Thomas and the U.K. Trip when Gacaphin and Mukku were visiting several heritage railways. While Rebecca is modelled on the unrebuilt version of the locomotive, her tender design resembles the cut-down version used by rebuilt and unrebuilt members of the class in British Railways service. Additionally, she features several differences over her real-life basis, including an altered front end with a larger and lower bufferbeam, driving wheels which share the same design as Hiro's, and plain disc wheels for her front bogie, trailing truck and tender, as opposed to the Bulleid Firth Brown disc wheels found on her prototype. Rebecca's cylinders and cab roof also have a significantly different shape compared to those on the real "Light Pacifics". File:Rebecca'sBasis.jpg|92 Squadron, a preserved example of Rebecca's basis Livery Rebecca is painted yellow and navy with white lining. Her wheel rims are painted white, her front end is painted red and she has red and orange stripes painted along her sides. Rebecca also carries two blue nameplates on her smoke deflectors, each with her name in white lettering. Her cabsides have the number “22”, and her tender has the letters “N.W.R.”, both painted in white. Appearances Television Series= , Confusion Without Delay, What Rebecca Does, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, Samson and the Fireworks, Thomas' Animal Ark, Counting on Nia and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads , Chucklesome Trucks, Gordon Gets the Giggles, Panicky Percy, Diesel Do Right and Diesel Glows Away She will appear in the twenty-fourth series. Music Videos * '''Series 22' - Set Friendship in Motion , Engine Roll Call, All the Girls Around the World, The Steam Team and Let's Dream Videos * 2018 - Meet Nia of Kenya! and Meet Rebecca of England!, Meet the New Steam Team, Still the Best of Friends , Animals Around the World and Share a selfie for Children In Need! * 2019 - Meet Percy, Meet Rebecca, Meet James, Meet Emily, Meet Gordon and Meet Nia }} |-| Other Media= Books * 2018 - The 12 Engines of Christmas * 2019 - The Steam Team, No.1 Sticker Scenes, Big Sticker Adventures, Engines Around the World and Ten Little Engines Video Games * 2018 - Go Go Thomas and Thomas and Friends: Adventures! Audio Files Whistle Trivia * At one point during her creation, she was originally going to be called Miranda. * According to a UK Magazine, Thomas was originally meant to meet Rebecca on the Mainland. This idea was most likely dropped during production. * She is the third character numbered 22, the first two being Isobella and Luke. Her number is a reference to the series she was introduced in. * She is the youngest and largest member of the Steam Team. * She uses Mighty's original whistle sound. * As a running gag, she often crashes into others due to her faulty brakes. Merchandise *Wood *TrackMaster *Motor Road and Rail *Adventures *Minis *TrackMaster Push Along *Capsule Plarail Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐ Meet Rebecca of England ����⭐ Thomas & Friends New Series ⭐ Videos for Kids|UK Narration File:Meet Rebecca! Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration File:Meet The Steam Team Rebecca Thomas & Friends|US Narration de:Rebecca es:Rebecca he:רבקה hu:Rebecca ja:レベッカ pl:Rebeka ru:Ребекка zh:丽贝卡 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2 Category:Standard gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Female characters